one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Trafalgar Law Vs. Ms. Fortune
Trafalgar Law Vs. Ms. Fortune is Episode 17 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees This is a battle between Trafalgar Law from the anime/manga series One Piece and Ms. Fortune from the indie fighting game Skullgirls. Description Two infamous gang members with powers acquired from valuable objects! Who is the better combatant? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight Little Innsmouth Trafalgar Law was walking the town, trying to figure out the name of the country his ship had arrived at. At the same time, Ms. Fortune had discovered his wanted poster on a bulletin board, with a bounty of 500 million dollars, when she spotted Law nearby. Ms. Fortune approached him. "You've got a good price on your head, you know that?" Law noticed the feline. "I don't plan on getting caught anytime!" "Well it seems you might have to now!" Ms. Fortune replied. Law grinned. "We shall see about that!" IT ALL BEGINS HERE! FIGHT! Ms. Fortune lunged forward and attempted to scratch Law, but her attack was blocked by Law's sword. Law slashed at Ms. Fortune several times, all of which were blocked by her claws. The two continued to trade blows and block attacks when Law threw Ms. Fortune off guard by kicking her. He then used his sword to slash Ms. Fortune a few times and finished by slicing her neck and decapitating her. Ms. Fortune's head flew through the air. She wasn't dead, however. Her head landed on Law and began to bite him all over. As Law tried desperately to get her head off, it hand already returned to her body and reattached itself. Ms. Fortune then began to attack law with her claws and finished by sending him away with a kick. Law landed on his feet as Ms. Fortune rushed forward to land more attacks. At this moment, Law used ROOM to create a blue dome. Just as Ms. Fortune was about to attack, Law used his powers to switch positions with Ms. Fortune. With Ms. fortune unaware of Law being behind her, he was able to land a flurry of slashes on her. He then used Injection shot to rush forward and stab her, causing her to fly away. Ms. Fortune rolled backwards. As she slowed down, she managed to get back to her feet. Law had already reached her with his ability to teleport with ROOM. Ms. Fortune threw a long, ranged punch at law by extending her muscles. The punch knocked Law back, giving time to Ms. Fortune to pounce at Law and slash at him furiously. Law, however, put his palms onto Ms. Fortune's chest and used Counter Shock to hit her with and electrical shock, knocking her backwards. Ms. Fortune was badly injured. Law approached her, getting ready to finished her off but she wasn't done fighting. Ms. Fortune released a jet stream of blood from her legs to propel herself forward, at the same time, hardening her ears. She rammed her head into Law's stomach as well as piercing him with her ears, dealing a fatal blow. She then hardened her tail and hit Law in the head hard with it, knocking him to the ground and causing him to fall unconscious. K.O.! Ms. Fortune tied Law up. "This just isn't your day, is it?" Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... MS. FORTUNE! (Cue Theme) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees